


MVP

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey watches, Bridal carries are helpful, Bubby is jealous, Dr. Coomer is a helpful man, Gen, Gordon appreciates the help, Tommy is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Getting used to missing a hand was a struggle that left Gordon defenseless in the mess that was Black Mesa. It’s a good thing Dr. Coomer is always willing to help out!
Relationships: Mild Bubby/Dr. Coomer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	MVP

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Coomer is a stronk man who deserves more recognition!

“I’m gonna fucking kick Benrey’s ass.” Gordon huffed as he ducked and dodged the various bullets that were fired his way. “Fucking asshole-”

His complaints were cut off as he felt someone grab the back of his HEV suit and yank him down behind cover before one of the many soldiers could shoot him in the head. Bubby growled in annoyance, practically shoved the one handed man to the ground, and lept over him while shooting at the offending soldier. 

“Rant about your hate boner for your boyfriend later and stay down!” The older scientist barked as he entered the fray. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Gordon shouted back. “He’s-”

“Hello, Gordon!” 

The one handed man yelped at the sudden voice and spun around to see Dr. Coomer crouched beside him, a friendly smile on his face and blood staining his fluffy hair. 

A somewhat horrific sight that Gordon had long since gotten used to. 

“Dr. Coomer! You’re looking, uh, l-lovely today!” 

“Why thank you Gordon, but be careful to not say that too loud in case Bubby hears! He’s not fond of anyone flirting with me.” Dr. Coomer chuckled before spinning around and punching a soldier that had been sneaking up behind them. As the head exploded from the impact, blood and gore spraying into the air before staining the ground, Gordon scrambled to come up with a response. 

“No, no, no-I was  _ nOT  _ flirting! Dr. Coomer you are a l-lovely man and-and have been an immense help to me, but-”

“Have no fear, Gordon! You are not the only one to go after this young, spring chick!” Dr. Coomer chuckled while running a hand through his fluffy hair, getting more blood tangled in it. 

“Wh-I-wh-” At this point it sounded like Gordon was having a stroke as he tried to process everything that was being said, having completely forgotten about the battle that was slowly quieting down around them. “I-I just-okay, listen, I don’t know how we even  _ GOT _ onto this topic but I-”

Once again he was cut off as the old scientist put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down, out of the way of yet  _ another _ bullet before a quick shot from Tommy took out the remaining soldier. All was calm, or as calm as it could get with the Science Team, as Bubby and Tommy regrouped with the others. 

“Uh, M-Mr. Freeman? You okay?” The worried Tommy asked, oblivious to the blood that was currently smeared across his face. “Y-You didn’t seem to be paying attention to stuff. Is your arm s-still… bad?” 

Gordon winced at the pain present in Tommy’s voice and placed his remaining hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Yeah, pain’s mostly gone-”

“B-But it’s turning green!” Tommy interrupted while quickly pointing at the not actually green stump. “All.. all that gross water must’ve made you super sick!” 

“We can always cut the rest of it off.” Bubby suggested while the other three stared at him in mild concern and full blown horror. He then mimed a sawing motion with his gun to emphasize his point. “Gordon’s already been through it before and shit-”

“Not again!” Tommy yelped as he dropped his gun, crouched, and clasped his hands over his ears. “N-No! We’re n-not doing that to Mr. Freeman!” 

“Alright! Alright! Don’t fucking ask me for help the next time you need it then!” Bubby grouched as he stormed off to look ahead and see if there were any other soldiers waiting for them. 

Dr. Coomer glanced between his aggravated boyfriend, Tommy still panicking as he remained on the ground, and Gordon who looked like he was seconds away from passing out due to either stress or blood loss. 

Definitely not a good situation to be in. 

Letting out a worried sigh, the scientist rolled up his sleeves and decided to get to work. If anyone was going to carry the Science Team it would be him!

Literally!

Gordon let out a yelp as he felt an arm hit the back of his knees, resulting in him falling backwards into-

_ “Dr. Coomer?” _

“Hello, Gordon!” The scientist chirped as he scooped the panicked man into his arms, bridal carry style. It was impressive how effortless and fluid he made the motion appear to be, and was a testament to how strong he was with more of his clones dead. 

“I-I know you were strong but this… this is something else.” Gordon wheezed. “You-you sure you’re okay? I’m not like breaking your bones or anything? This suit is pretty heavy and stuff-”

“Relax, Gordon. My time spent practicing punches had led to excellent muscle growth!” Dr. Coomer cheerfully interrupted. “And I have plenty of experience in carrying Bubby around like this! You have no need to worry!” 

“You… you’re really great, man. I owe you one for this.” The one handed man sniffled. “Is Tommy okay?” 

“H-Huh?” 

At the mention of his name, Tommy looked up and a smile crossed his face at the sight of Dr. Coomer carrying Gordon. “W-Wow! I… I didn’t think you were this strong, Dr. Coomer! Is Mr. Freeman okay?”

“Yup, holding up better now.” Gordon said, relief and embarrassment present in his voice. “We should get a move on before Bubby gets caught in another gun fight or something.” 

_ And keep moving so we don’t get ambushed. _

“You don’t need to worry about Bubby, Gordon! He can handle himself! But we do need to catch up before we get left behind…” And, after making sure that Tommy was back on his feet, the old scientist took off. 

Gordon let out another yelp,  _ god it was embarrassing how often he was doing that _ , and used his remaining hand to hold onto one of Dr. Coomer’s shoulders. “Whoa! Hey! Slow down before you trip or something!” 

“I’m as graceful as a gazelle, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer exclaimed and, as though to punctuate his point, he lept over some rubble as Tommy ran along after them. 

“Yeah? Well we  _ gotta _ find more clones for you to kill, then.” Gordon muttered to himself as they quickly caught up to Bubby. “If you can do this much now, you’re gonna be tough as hell when we get the rest.” 

“Gordon Fuckman, what the hell are you doing with Coomer?!” Bubby shouted as he stormed towards the pair, finger twitching on the trigger of his gun as he glared at the man in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Y-Y’know what? I think I like Fuckman more than Feetman.” Gordon muttered to himself as Dr. Coomer started laughing. 

“Relax, Bubby! I’m just carrying Gordon so we don’t have to slow down!”

“Fine, but if you try to grab any ass I’m taking that other hand!” Bubby threatened. Gordon immediately started sputtering and flailing, while the other scientist chuckled some more. Tommy just looked on confused, not quite getting the point. 

“Um, sh-should we keep moving? Mr. Freeman still doesn’t look too good…”

“Tommy’s got a point there. Shall we keep moving?”

“We can, as long as  _ Fuckman _ there keeps his grubby ass hand to himself-”

_ “Ass hand?!” _

“Mr. Freeman, is t-there any more soda? I’m kind of t-thirsty….” 

Gordon was silent as he listened to the threats and mild complaints before turning his head to look at Dr. Coomer, taking in his bright smile. 

“Hey, Dr. Coomer?”

“Yes, Gordon?”

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the MVP here?”

“No, but thank you!”

“... You know what that means?”   
  


“Not at all!”

“FREEMAN STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH MY BOYFRIEND!” 

“I AM  _ NOT!” _

As the group continued to bicker, two focused on the argument while the others paid it no mind as they progressed through Black Mesa, Gordon felt a chill roll down his spine and he shuddered before looking around. 

Nothing but more rocks, somewhat broken buildings, and general debris. 

“M-Mr. Freeman, you okay?” Gordon jolted at the sudden question, focusing on Tommy and instinctively nodding. 

“Y-Yeah just, uh, cold or some shit.” 

“You’ll have some shit to deal with if you spoon for body heat-”

_ “NO!” _

Unseen by the Science Team, Benrey peered around the corner of one of the buildings further away, eyes narrowing at the sight of Gordon being carried around in Dr. Coomer’s arms. 

He was not sure what to do about the strange sting of pain that ran through him as he continued to stare at those two, nor was he certain of what it meant, but he did know one thing. 

Benrey did not like it one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was immensely amused by the mental image of Dr. Coomer carrying Gordon around post hand loss and wanted to write something for it, with a bit of Benrey included of course. :>
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
